Ji-Ji et la Quête du Dragon Rouge
by Lojie
Summary: Jing-Mei et Dave arriveront-ils à savoir qui est cette fameuse Ji-Ji et trouveront-ils par la même occasion la bénédiction du Dragon Rouge ? *full fanfiction*


**Ji-Ji et la Quête du Dragon Rouge**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont… Oh ! Et puis zut ! J'en ai marre d'écrire ça à chaque fois ! Ca me brise le moral !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Pour une fois j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction romantique. Bah voui je fais que des fics où soit les héros d'Urgences se la jouent à la Mad Max, ou alors ils se battent dans l'espace, ou alors ils se font prendre en otage, ou alors ils s'éclatent à lire dans les pensées des autres ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction ré-a-lis-te ! ! ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu je vais écrire toute seule comme une grande une fanfiction réaliste *et* romantique, ce qui est pour moi une grande première. Donc excusez mes maladresses c'est la première du genre que je fais :o) Et comme Adeline m'a définitivement reconvertie au Jinuccisme (mais toujours pas au Abbysme…), ça sera sur Dave et Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
  
Il y a des journées comme ça où tout va mal, où on sait qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit mais malheureusement, on peut rarement faire ce que l'on veut. Cette journée là en faisait partie, même si en l'occurrence il faisait plus nuit que jour. Jing-Mei profitait de ses quelques minutes de pause pour s'avachir sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Elle regardait sans vraiment prêter attention une fin de feuilleton dans la lignée des feux de l'amour.   
  
_ Je t'aime Nick ! Je suis tant désolé que ce bébé ne soit pas de toi !  
Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Après avoir accepté ma demande en mariage ? J'aurais mieux fais de ne pas divorcer de Shirley !  
Ce fut juste une nuit ! Je m'en suis toujours voulue !  
Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur ! _   
  
Jing-Mei but une gorgée de son café Selecto qui commençait déjà à refroidir. Amusée elle continuait de regarder Nick et Jenny en pleine scène de ménage. Elle monta légèrement le son à cause de la pluie battante qui redoublait d'ardeur contre les vitres des fenêtres. Jing-Mei avait déjà enchaîné huit heures de gardes et il devait être aux alentours de dix heures du soir. _ Plus qu'une heure à tenir ! _ Pensa-t-elle tentant vainement de se motiver.   
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les rumeurs des Urgences recouvrirent un instant les voix de Nick et Jenny. Jing-Mei tourna le regard pour voir qui c'était et reconnut aussitôt la carrure de Dave. _ Oh non… Cette journée est maudite, je vais encore avoir le droit à mon petit mot gentil ! _ Curieusement celui-ci ne dit rien, en fait il ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué. Dave se dirigea tout droit vers les casiers au fond de la salle.   
  
Jing-Mei curieuse tourna légèrement la tête de façon à le voir. Elle le vit enlever son manteau trempé et le mettre à sécher sur un radiateur. Puis il finit de se préparer et passa avec lenteur son stéthoscope autour du cou. Lui non plus ne semblait pas dans son meilleur jour. Dave se retourna et Jing-Mei fit semblant de continuer à regarder son feuilleton.   
  
" _Tiens ! Salut Deb ! Je t'avais pas vu, tu es plutôt silencieuse… " Remarqua-t-il en retrouvant ce sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant.   
  
"_ C'est Jing-Mei. " Répondit-elle sur le ton le plus désagréable possible sans quitter des yeux l'écran de télévision.   
  
Elle but une seconde gorgée de café _ Beurk ! Il est déjà froid ! _Dave regarda un instant la télévision lui aussi. Il fit la moue en se demandant comment Jing-Mei pouvait être captivée quelque chose d'aussi superficielle. Soudainement la voix qui hantait ses cauchemars retentit à travers les couloirs des Urgences.   
  
" _MALUCCI ! OU ETES VOUS ENCORE ! ? ! "   
  
" _Je crois que Weaver t'attends, " remarqua Jing-Mei sur un ton malicieux.   
  
Dave ne répondit rien mais adressa un sourire dépité à la jeune femme. Puis toujours sans un mot il sortit affronter les foudres de sa supérieure. Jing-Mei jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Sa pause était finie. Elle vida le reste de son café dans l'évier et jeta le gobelet avant de sortir de la salle de repos elle aussi.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Dave se motiva mentalement avant d'entrer dans la salle d'examens. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dossier que lui avait gracieusement confié *la carne* : Douleurs abdominales … Passionnant … Sa journée avait été longue et enchaîner par une garde au Cook County se révélait assez épuisant. Il avait en effet passé l'après-midi à se disputer avec son ex-femme, car elle l'accusait de mal s'occuper de leur fille à peine âgée de trois ans. Pourtant il ne pensait pas être un mauvais père, du moins il était sûr d'être meilleur que le sien qui avait toujours eu une vision de l'éducation assez militaire. Puis il adopta son sourire *made in Malucci* et entra dans la salle d'examen :   
  
" _Bonsoir ! Je suis le docteur Dave et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous ! " Se présenta-t-il comme il le faisait à chaque nouveau patient. Le jeune docteur était incapable de dire combien de fois il avait déjà dit cette phrase auparavant.   
  
Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse et cela le surprit. Dave se décida à détacher son regard du dossier qu'il avait à la main pour observer son nouveau patient. C'était une jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans. Ses yeux bridés semblaient éteints et elle se tenait assise sur le lit, les genoux plaqués contre son torse. Elle était pâle et tremblait légèrement. Quelques plaques de crasses étaient disséminées sur son visage et ses bras découverts. De plus, ses cheveux n'avaient apparemment pas été lavés depuis longtemps tout comme ses vêtements. Elle portait un vieux t-shirt troué de partout et un jean trop juste râpé à plusieurs endroits. Des traces de charbon avaient sali tous ses vêtements.   
  
Il s'approcha du lit lentement ayant peur de l'effrayer. Dave savait que le tact n'était pas son fort mais quand il s'agissait d'enfants, il essayait toujours de faire de son mieux. Ils avaient encore cette sensibilité que les adultes avaient tous perdus. La fille ne leva même pas le regard quand il s'approcha et continuait de fixer ses pieds. Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce et le docteur se demanda alors qui avait bien pu l'amener ici.   
  
" _Comment tu t'appelles ? " Demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus doux possible.   
  
La fille commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en continuant royalement de l'ignorer. Dave jeta de nouveau un regard circulaire dans la pièce. La situation le gênait et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire.   
  
" _Est-ce que tu comprends l'anglais ? "   
  
Toujours aucune réaction. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière de plus en plus fort. Dave fit alors quelque chose qu'il regretta ensuite : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi ce qui fit faire un bond en arrière au médecin, puis elle se laissa presque tomber sur le sol aseptisé et se cacha sous le lit en tremblant de toutes parts. Dave se mit alors à genoux par terre pour pouvoir la regarder :   
  
" _S'il te plaît, sors de là. " Dit-il en tendant sa main.   
  
Elle eut de nouveau une réaction auquel il ne s'attendait pas. La fille se jeta sur sa main et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Dave ne put réprimer un cri de douleur et se dégagea vivement. C'est à ce moment que le docteur Weaver accompagnée d'Adèle l'assistance sociale entrèrent.   
  
" _Malucci ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? ! ? " S'écria Kerry contrôlant mal les décibels de sa voix.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? " Reprit Dave indigné. " Vous m'avez confié ce dossier et je tentais tant bien que mal d'établir un contact avec cette enfant ! "   
  
" _Apparemment, ce n'est pas votre point fort, " remarqua Adèle en voyant la fille cachée sous le lit et la main ensanglantée de Dave.   
  
" _En effet, " ajouta Kerry. " Je crois que je vais vous décharger de ce dossier. "   
  
" _Non ! " S'écria aussitôt Dave en voyant sa supérieure préparer une seringue d'Aldol. " Pas besoin de ça ! Je vais la faire sortir, donnez-moi une chance ! "   
  
" _Une seule, " consentit Kerry à regret en voyant qu'Adèle était elle aussi contre la piqûre d'Aldol.   
  
Dave se remit à quatre pattes à côté du lit. Dessous la fille continuait de trembler et de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il retendit la main vers elle malgré qu'elle soit couverte de sang.   
  
" _Viens, " dit-il ne sachant pas si elle le comprenait. " On va pas te faire de mal, on est là pour t'aider. " Il parlait sur un ton bas et doux. Elle releva le regard vers lui et il se tut.   
  
Ses yeux étaient deux grandes pupilles noires et glacées. Dave frissonna rien qu'en les regardant. Cette fille avait le regard de ceux qui ont fait toutes les guerres, de ceux qui en sont parvenus au point de ne plus savoir apprécier la vie. Elle se déplaça légèrement vers lui et Adèle et Kerry retinrent leur souffle. La fille prit la main meurtrie de Dave dans les siennes, et commença avec le revers d'un pan de son t-shirt délavé à essuyer le sang. Doucement, il recula sa main au fur et à mesure pour que la fille avance un peu à chaque fois. Son stratagème fonctionna et il réussit à la faire sortir de sous le lit. Puis il reposa avec lenteur sa main sur son épaule et cette fois-ci elle ne bougea pas.   
  
" _C'est bien, " dit-il toujours sur ce même ton. " C'est bien, " répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même.   
  
La fille se jeta alors soudainement dans ses bras en parlant à toute vitesse dans une langue inconnue. Dave faillit tomber en arrière puis encore surpris, il passa prudemment ses bras autour des fines épaules de la jeune fille. Sa main saignait toujours mais pour le moment il ne pensait qu'à elle. _ Mais d'où sortait-elle ?_ Comme en répondant à sa muette question, Adèle lui expliqua la situation alors que la fille ne voulait maintenant plus le lâcher.   
  
" _Elle a été trouvée dans la rue par des policiers. Ils ont dû se battre avec elle pour pouvoir la ramener. C'est la première fois qu'on l'entend parler et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle peut venir. "   
  
La fille continuait de prononcer des mots incompréhensibles pour eux, blottie et pleurant contre l'épaule de Dave visiblement dépassé par les événements. Il tenta de la calmer en lui passant affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux. Elle semblait effrayée et perdue, abandonnée au milieu d'un cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Ce genre de *cas* brisait toujours le cœur de Dave, un enfant n'avait pas le droit de souffrir ainsi.   
  
" _Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour soigner votre main, " reprit Kerry qui était restée assez silencieuse depuis quelques instants. " En attendant, tâchez de voir si elle n'est pas blessée ou malade. Elle se tenait le ventre en arrivant, mais je pense que ce n'était que des crampes dû au manque de nourriture. "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
_ Plus qu'une demi-heure ! _ Jing-Mei poussa avec lenteur la porte de la salle d'examen. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver dans la pièce que Malucci et une jeune patiente. Dave releva le regard vers elle et remarqua son air étonné :   
  
" _C'est la chef qui t'a envoyé ? " Jing-Mei hocha de la tête. " Alors tu ne t'es pas trompée de salle. " Reprit-il en levant sa main meurtrie.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? " Demanda-t-elle en commençant à examiner la morsure. Jing-Mei jeta aussitôt un regard suspect à la jeune fille assise sur le lit à côté de Dave, continuant sans interruption à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Cette morsure était humaine.   
  
" _C'est elle, " répondit-il en souriant. " Nous avons fait connaissance d'une manière un peu brutale. "   
  
" _Qui est-elle exactement ? " Demanda Jing-Mei curieuse en observant la jeune fille, de longues mèches noires cachaient presque entièrement son visage.   
  
" _Personne ne sait. C'est la police qui l'a amené et les services sociaux sont en train de chercher d'où elle peut venir. En plus elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais. "   
  
_ Elle ressemble à une chinoise _ Pensa Jing-Mei en observant la jeune fille plus en détail. La jeune docteur commença à désinfecter la morsure sur la main de Dave, il n'aura sûrement pas besoin de plus de deux points de sutures. La fille l'observait préparer non sans hantise une aiguille. _ On peut toujours tenter le coup.   
  
"_Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Jing-Mei. " _ Se présenta-t-elle en chinois. Dave lui lança un regard surpris. Quand à la jeune fille elle semblait avoir compris mais ne se décidait pas à répondre. _ " Comment tu t'appelles ? " _ Répéta Jing-Mei persuadée que la fille comprenait très bien ce qu'elle disait.   
  
_" _Ji-Ji. " _ Répondit-elle timidement.   
  
_ "_C'est un joli prénom. Le *monsieur* qui est à côté de toi c'est Dave. Dis-moi comment es-tu arrivée ici ? "_ Continua Jing-Mei heureuse de son succès.   
  
_ " _Par le bateau et ensuite le train. " _   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? " Demanda Dave impatient qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Jing-Mei posa rapidement un bandage sur sa main pour éviter que la suture ne se défasse par accident.   
  
" _Je te présente Ji-Ji. Elle dit qu'elle est arrivée ici par bateau et ensuite par train. " Expliqua Jing-Mei.   
  
_ " _Je suis désolée pour votre main. Je voulais pas vous faire mal mais je croyais que vous étiez comme les *autres*. " _ Reprit Ji-Ji d'elle même. Dave se retourna aussitôt vers Jing-Mei pour savoir la traduction.   
  
" _Elle est désolée pour ta main. Elle croyait que tu étais comme les *autres*. " Traduisit rapidement la jeune femme.   
  
" _Comment on dit *ce n'est pas grave* en chinois ? " Demanda Malucci l'air concerné.   
  
_" _Ce n'est pas grave. "_ Traduisit Jing-Mei. Dave se retourna alors vers Ji-Ji puis tentant de prononcer du mieux qu'il pouvait :   
  
_ " _Ca l'ait pas gare. "_ Ji-Ji se mit à rire pour la première fois. Dave avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas parfaitement prononcé mais au moins cela avait fait rire la jeune fille. Jing-Mei esquiva elle aussi un petit sourire. " Demande si elle connaît du monde en ville ? Si elle a voyagé seule ou pas ? "   
  
_ " _Tu es toute seule ici ? Où est ta famille ? " _ Demanda Jing-Mei. Elle vit aussitôt la mine de Ji-Ji s'assombrir et elle se renferma de nouveau dans le silence. " Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer sur ce terrain là, " remarqua-t-elle avec défaitisme.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit interrompant la conversation. Adèle entra suivit d'un policier et Ji-Ji roula aussitôt des yeux effarés en voyant un uniforme. Dave se retourna vers elle comprenant que la venue de l'homme la paniquait.   
  
" _Nous allons l'emmener dans un centre, " dit Adèle en s'approchant. " Nous continuons les recherches pour savoir d'où elle vient. " Le policier restait en retrait près de la porte d'entrée. Dave continuait d'observer avec inquiétude les réactions de Ji-Ji.   
  
" _Elle parle chinois en tout cas, " répondit Jing-Mei qui n'avait pas encore remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. " Elle dit être venue ici par bateau et ensuite par train. "   
  
" _Il y a une semaine des immigrants illégaux chinois ont été interceptés dans une gare. " Reprit Adèle soucieuse. " Ils étaient partis de Chine jusqu'au Canada en bateau, puis ils redescendaient en train jusqu'ici pour travailler dans les ateliers clandestins de Chinatown. Peut-être s'est-elle échappée de ce convoi quand il a été pris par les agents de l'immigration... "   
  
" _Elle ne veut pas en dire plus en tout cas. " Dit Jing-Mei en lançant un regard à Dave. Mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas et semblait entièrement préoccupé par Ji-Ji.   
  
Le policier fit un pas en avant et Ji-Ji fut alors prise de panique. Avant que Dave n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, elle avait sauté du lit et bousculant le policier sur le côté, elle força la sortie de la chambre. Dès qu'elle eut disparut dans l'angle, Dave se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite en prononçant son nom. Il arriva dans le couloir et vit que Ji-Ji se ruait droit vers la sortie. Il courrait plus vite mais elle esquivait plus facilement les patients, les infirmières et les brancards. Dave durant son slalom heurta l'épaule de Peter Benton qui lui jeta quelques injures à la figure. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se battre et ne voulait pas perdre Ji-Ji de vue. Soudainement Malik poussa le brancard d'un homme inconscient en travers de son chemin. Dave eut du mal à ralentir et faillit renverser le brancard :   
  
" _RATTRAPEZ CETTE FILLE ! ! ! " Hurla-t-il alors mais tout le monde se retourna trop tard et Ji-Ji avait déjà franchit les portes automatiques. Jing-Mei essoufflée arriva juste derrière lui. " Elle a réussi à filer… " Reprit Dave sur un ton rageur. " ET MERDE ! "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei passa une main fatiguée sur son front. Cette dernière demi-heure avait été plutôt riche en émotions. Ayant enfin fini sa garde elle rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit en grand et un Malucci visiblement hors de lui s'approcha des casiers. Dans le couloir retentissait la voix de Kerry :   
  
" _MALUCCI ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA ! " Sa béquille claquant avec fureur sur le sol, la petite dame rousse des Urgences entra elle aussi dans la salle. " Sinon… " Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Dave se mit juste devant elle. Aussi énervé qu'elle, il se dressait de toute sa hauteur mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment impressionner l'énergique docteur Weaver.   
  
" _Sinon quoi ! ? ! " Reprit Dave sur un ton qui tremblait de colère. " Sinon vous me suspendez ? "   
  
" _Vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre garde comme ça ! "   
  
" _Je ne quittes pas ma garde *comme ça*, je veux continuer de prendre soin de mon patient ! " Argumenta Malucci en se retournant pour ouvrir son casier.   
  
" _La police et les services sociaux s'occupent de ça, c'est *leur* travail ! Je vous préviens Malucci, si vous faîtes ça, vous pouvez chercher un autre emploi ! " Menaça Kerry en brandissant dangereusement sa béquille.   
  
" _Et bien demain matin je ferai les petites annonces ! " Rétorqua Dave en prenant son badge et le jetant aux pieds de Weaver.   
  
" _Vous venez de vous virer tout seul Malucci. " Kerry ne jeta même pas un regard au badge gisant sur le sol, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer sa béquille.   
  
Jing-Mei resta un instant stupéfaite et se retourna vers Dave. Il se tenait le front appuyé sur son casier. Puis pris d'un accès de rage il donna un violent coup de poing sur la porte ce qui déforma le métal. Elle fit un petit bond en arrière puis tenta une approche. Tout doucement elle se glissa près de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur l'une de ses tempes.   
  
" _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? " Demanda-t-elle sur un ton bas. Dave daigna enfin la regarder mais ses yeux évitaient les siens.   
  
" _Ji-Ji a sûrement besoin d'aide. On peut pas l'oublier comme ça rien que parce qu'elle a franchi les portes des Urgences… "   
  
" _Mais tu sais où chercher au moins ? "   
  
" _Elle a sûrement dû revenir aux alentours de la gare si elle fait bien partie de ces immigrants illégaux. C'est le dernier endroit où elle a dû voir ses parents et elle doit les chercher. " Dave se dépêcha de changer de vêtements puis il enfila son manteau ainsi que son bonnet qu'il enfonça jusqu'aux oreilles. " Tu es de la partie ? J'aurais vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui parle chinois avec moi. "   
  
Jing-Mei n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose depuis le début de sa garde. Pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle, se couler un bain plein de mousse, ouvrir un grand pot de glace à la vanille avec des pépites de chocolats, et finir la soirée sur le canapé à s'endormir devant un film à l'eau de rose. Et voilà que le *docteur Dave* du type macho et imbu de lui-même, lui demandait de passer la soirée, voir la nuit avec lui à traîner en sa compagnie dans les quartiers malfamés entourant la gare, pour trouver une gamine dont on ne savait quasiment rien. Curieusement elle avait vraiment envie d'accepter.   
  
" _C'est d'accord, " répondit Jing-Mei en hochant timidement de la tête. _ Je sens que je vais encore le regretter. _   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
La taxi redémarra laissant le couple seul au milieu d'enchevêtrements torturés de rails. Une pluie fine et polluée tombait silencieusement dans la nuit noire. Emmitouflée dans son manteau Jing-Mei regrettait de plus en plus sa décision. Contrairement à elle Dave semblait armé d'une farouche détermination. Comme dirigé par un secret instinct, il se mit à marcher vers cinq hangars désaffectés au sud de la gare. _ Ca doit être rempli de mecs louches ici _ S'inquiétait Jing-Mei. Elle marchait derrière Dave ne le quittant pas d'une semelle :   
  
" _Pourquoi on va par là ? " Demanda-t-elle alors que la pluie devenait de plus en plus cinglante. Elle tenta avec son bras de se protéger des gouttes.   
  
" _Elle avait des traces de charbon sur ses vêtements. Ces hangars sont d'anciens entrepôts de charbon. " Répondit brièvement Dave en accélérant le pas.   
  
" _Ah bon ? " S'étonna Jing-Mei ayant du mal à le suivre.   
  
Elle n'avait jamais remarqué de traces de charbon. Elle faillit trébucher sur un rail mais parvint finalement à garder son équilibre. Dave ne se retourna même pas seulement préoccupé par son but. _ Et dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est je devrais être dans mon bain…_ Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils arrivèrent près des vieux hangars. Des seringues usagées traînaient un peu partout sur le sol.   
  
" _Il faut mieux que l'on ne se sépare pas, " conseilla Dave. Ce n'était pas Jing-Mei qui allait le contredire pour une fois.   
  
Ils marchèrent en tout pendant deux heures. Jing-Mei et Dave visitèrent chaque hangar révélant chacun leur lot de surprises. Dans le premier ils furent accueilli par une bande de clochards aux remarque grasses se réchauffant autour de grands feux, le deuxième était infesté par des rats immenses sortant de nulle part pour le plus grand bonheur de Jing-Mei, le troisième avait été récupéré par plusieurs hommes et femmes aux crânes rasés et aux percings et tatouages impressionnants, là aussi Dave et Jing-Mei n'ayant pas trop le type arien avaient préféré filer. Le quatrième abritait des cérémonies sataniques et le cinquième était tout simplement entièrement condamné.   
  
Dave ne put qu'admettre son erreur et ils s'assirent sur des rails pour se reposer quelques instants. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne savait vraiment plus où chercher. Cette nuit était décidément maudite ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de se disputer avec son ex-femme, s'était fait mordre jusqu'au sang, avait perdu son boulot et maintenant il n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette gamine. De surcroît il avait entraîné Jing-Mei dans ce coin peu fréquentable pour une femme, surtout la nuit.   
  
" _Désolé, " prononça-t-il inaudiblement. " Je crois que j'ai eu tout faux sur toute la ligne. "   
  
" _Cela ne coûtait rien de tenter de la retrouver, " rétorqua Jing-Mei se voulant réconfortante.   
  
" _Si… mon job… " Répondit Dave en cachant son visage dans ses mains. A ça Jing-Mei ne pouvait rien répondre hormis peut-être…   
  
" _Il y a sûrement d'autres endroits où elle peut être ! Essayons Chinatown ! "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
En février le nouvel an chinois battait son plein et tout Chinatown était en fête. Heureuse d'avoir enfin quitter les zones périphériques malfamées de la gare, Jing-Mei se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce quartier fidèle à ses origines. Dave lui se sentait moins à l'aise, mais les rythmes de la fête eurent tôt fait de le rassurer malgré le fait qu'il soit plus un habitué de Little Italy. Affamés ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour manger des beignets aux crevettes. Attablés dans le petit restaurant ils pouvaient observer de l'autre côté de la vitrine, le grand dragon rouge en papier synonyme de vie et surtout de bonheur éternel qui dansait au milieu de la foule.   
  
" _Où penses-tu qu'elle pourrait être dans ce quartier ? " Demanda Dave ne quittant pas des yeux le dragon.   
  
" _Il y a tellement de petites rues, d'impasses… Mais si jamais Ji-Ji est là, je pense qu'elle ne résistera pas à se joindre à la fête du nouvel an. " Répondit Jing-Mei en restant assez évasive.   
  
" _C'est un coin plutôt animé, " constata le jeune italo-américain venant rarement dans le quartier chinois.   
  
" _Ce quartier est comme ses habitants, il aime la fête tout en restant fidèle aux traditions, libertin tout autant que conservateur. "   
  
" _Et toi tu es plus libertine ou conservatrice ? " Demanda Dave en reprenant son air narquois et son sourire colgate.   
  
Jing-Mei se garda bien de répondre à cette question piège et lui adressa le premier sourire de cette inattendue sortie. Dave resta soudainement pétrifié en jetant un regard par la vitrine. A quelques mètres d'eux, Ji-Ji se baladait en toute impunité au milieu de la foule endiablée. Jing-Mei suivit son regard et vit elle aussi la jeune fille. Dave sortit quelques dollars qu'il laissa sur la table avant de sortir en courant du restaurant. Jing-Mei se dépêcha de le suivre pour ne pas se faire distancer.   
  
" _JI-JI ! " Hurla Dave pour surmonter le bruit de la foule. Il bouscula quelques personnes qui se retournèrent offusquées vers lui, avant de se faire une deuxième fois bousculées par Jing-Mei devant elle aussi se frayer un chemin. " JI-JI ! "   
  
Ji-Ji se retourna en entendant son prénom et aperçut Dave et Jing-Mei qui arrivaient vers elle. Toujours vêtue de son t-shirt et de son vieux jean râpé, elle tremblait de froid au beau milieu de cette nuit glaciale et pluvieuse. En arrivant à sa hauteur Dave retira son manteau et l'enveloppa dedans.   
  
_ " _Ji-Ji ! On a eu si peur pour toi ! "_ S'exclama Jing-Mei en arrivant elle aussi. _ " Tu n'as rien ? "_   
  
_ " _J'ai froid, "_ répondit-elle en claquant des dents. Elle avait les lèvres bleues et semblait à la limite de l'hypothermie.   
  
" _On va l'amener chez moi, " reprit Jing-Mei. " Je n'habite qu'à quelques rues d'ici, pas plus de cinq minutes à pied. "   
  
" _Je vais enfin avoir l'honneur de passer la nuit chez toi, " rétorqua Dave sur un ton moqueur en prenant Ji-Ji dans ses bras pour la porter. Elle fit comme ci elle n'avait pas entendu sa remarque et ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers l'appartement de Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Ji-Ji dormait à poings fermés dans le lit de Jing-Mei. Elle avait été nourrie, lavée, peignée, et la propriétaire des lieux lui avait prêté un pyjama. Son visage angélique semblait imperturbable dans son sommeil. Jing-Mei referma doucement la porte de la chambre et partit rejoindre Dave dans le salon. Faisant comme chez lui il avait allumé la télévision mais n'arrivait pas à rester sur une chaîne plus de quelques secondes. Il l'éteignit finalement quand Jing-Mei vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle venait de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour préparer des tisanes.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à présent ? " Demanda Jing-Mei soucieuse.   
  
" _Attendre le lendemain, la questionner sur ses parents et essayer de les retrouver, " répondit Dave sur un ton pensif.   
  
" _Et si jamais elle ne veut pas répondre, ou que ses parents sont dans un camp d'immigrés ? " Questionna de nouveau la jeune femme.   
  
" _On improvisera… " Dave ne pouvait qu'admettre son impuissance. " En tous cas je suis soulagé que nous l'ayons retrouvé. Elle serait sûrement morte de froid, elle était quasiment en hypothermie tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas perdu mon job pour rien, paradoxalement ça a permis de sauver une vie. "   
  
" _Sauver des vies c'est notre boulot, " renchérit Jing-Mei avec ironie. Elle sentait ses paupières qui commençaient à devenir lourdes. Dave remarqua son air ensommeillé.   
  
" _Tu devrais dormir… " Conseilla-t-il sur un ton protecteur. " Je veillerais sur Ji-Ji. "   
  
" _Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté là, " rétorqua Jing-Mei en haussant les sourcils malicieusement.   
  
" _De quoi tu parles ? " S'indigna faussement Malucci.   
  
" _Protecteur, attentif, doux. " Dit-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe de chaque mot.   
  
" _Je suis tout ça moi ? " S'exclama Dave en prenant un air innocent.   
  
" _Sérieux, déterminé,… "   
  
" _Tu as l'attention de continuer longtemps comme ça ? " Renchérit-il en fronçant les sourcils et avec toujours ce même sourire qui le caractérisait. Jing-Mei ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ses mimiques. " Et toi je ne te connaissais pas ce rire… J'ai été plutôt habitué aux _ Ferme-là Malucci ! Tu es lourd Malucci ! Rêve toujours Malucci ! _. "   
  
" _Je ne suis pas si méchante que ça ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Dave fit alors semblant de se planter un poignard imaginaire dans le cœur, avant de retomber en arrière sur le canapé en imitant d'atroces râles de souffrances. " Relèves-toi idiot ! " S'exclama-t-elle en riant.   
  
Dave ne se relevant toujours pas elle se pencha vers lui et aperçut qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne pouvait par contre empêcher un léger sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Jing-Mei plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et son nez. A bout de souffle Dave se releva :   
  
" _Ce n'est pas du jeu, " fit-il semblant de se vexer. " On a pas le droit d'étouffer l'adversaire ! "   
  
" _Nous n'avions pas déterminé de règles, " rétorqua Jing-Mei pour sa défense.   
  
" _Pas de règles c'est vrai… Ca devient intéressant là… " Reprit Dave sur un ton subitement séducteur. Jing-Mei devinant ses intentions se leva aussitôt du canapé pour aller chercher les tisanes. Il la rejoignit à quelques instants d'intervalles dans la cuisine.   
  
" _Tiens, " dit-elle en posant un peu brusquement la tasse de Dave sur la table.   
  
Sans dire un mot il s'assit et commença à boire tout en l'observant. Gênée par son regard elle ne tenait pas en place elle-même une tasse à la main. Dave soupira et délaissa sa tisane. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table de travail. Coincée entre l'évier et Dave, Jing-Mei se sentait acculée mais n'avait en fait aucune envie de fuir.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ? " Demanda-t-il. " Pourquoi t'es-tu levée si brusquement ? "   
  
" _Je sais ce à quoi tu penses. " Répondit-elle brièvement en détournant légèrement la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face.   
  
" _A quoi je penses alors ? "   
  
" _Tu te dis que tu es chez Jing-Mei Chen et que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour la sauter, voilà ce que tu penses. "   
  
" _Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? "   
  
" _Je penses… Je penses à… Mon esprit est embrouillé ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser en fait ! "   
  
" _Je ne penses pas à te *sauter* Jing-Mei, je songes en fait sérieusement à te faire l'amour ce qui est radicalement différent. "   
  
Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir. _ Mais pourquoi se sent-il obligé d'être si franche ! _ Pensa-t-elle presque honteuse de sa timidité. Après quelques secondes de silence Jing-Mei osa enfin relever la visage vers Dave. Celui-ci caressa de sa main bandée la joue droite de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Le moment était parfait et Dave allait enfin l'embrasser quand ils entendirent les gonds de la porte. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment.   
  
Ji-Ji arriva dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Ses yeux étaient encore plus amincis par le manque de sommeil. Elle observa avec curiosité les deux adultes gênés puis prit la chaise de Dave et s'assit. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et commença à sangloter. Jing-Mei prit aussitôt place à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Dave resta debout à observer la scène.   
  
_ " _Ji-Ji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "_ Demanda Jing-Mei inquiète.   
  
_ " _Je veux retrouver mon père … Il me manque … Mais je sais pas où il est … Ce sont les *autres* qui l'ont emmené … " _ Répondit Ji-Ji dont les pleurs entrecoupaient ses paroles.   
  
_ " _Qui sont les *autres* ? " _ Demanda Jing-Mei le plus doucement possible.   
  
_ " _Ils … Ils portent des uniformes qui ressemblent à celui du monsieur à l'hôpital … Ils criaient tout le temps mais je comprenais pas … Tout le monde s'est mit à courir hors du train et moi j'ai perdu mon père … Il faisait nuit et j'avais très peur … "_ Ji-Ji affolée enchaînait les phrases à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.   
  
_ " _Calme-toi Ji-Ji, "_ Tenta de la rassurer Jing-Mei en la serrant plus fort contre elle. Alors que la jeune fille se laissait aller aux sanglots, la docteur se retourna vers Malucci. " Adèle avait raison. Sa famille se trouve sûrement dans un camp d'immigrés. Elle a dit qu'elle a perdu son père quand des gens en uniformes les ont forcé à sortir du train. "   
  
" _Il y a un camp à quelques kilomètres de la ville, " dit Dave pensif. " Je crois que je vais y faire un petit tour mais il me faut le nom de ses parents. "   
  
_ " _Ji-Ji, "_ reprit doucement Jing-Mei. _ " Quel est ton nom de famille ? "_   
  
_ " _Kun Wang. "_ Dave hocha la tête, il se rappellerait de ce nom.   
  
" _Mais comment vas-tu entrer ? " Demanda Jing-Mei subitement inquiète. " L'immigration ne te laissera jamais… "   
  
" _J'ai quelques astuces, " la coupa Malucci en souriant. " Jé suis sur qué ils laisseront passer lé livreur dé tacos. En attendant prend soin de Ji-Ji."   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Dave avait tout spécialement acheté de la nourriture mexicaine pour l'occasion. Il gara la voiture devant des murs gris surmontés de barbelés. _ Charmant endroit… _ La pluie continuait de tomber sans interruption dans la nuit noire. Seules quelques réverbères assez espacés offraient une faible lumière blafarde. Il enfonça une casquette sur son crâne qui cachait presque ses yeux puis portant le sac marron de provisions sous le bras, il s'approcha du barrage de l'entrée. Dans une cabine juste à côté deux hommes surveillaient. Dave s'arrêta devant la barre blanche rayée de rouge et aussitôt un gardien s'approcha de lui. Il promena devant lui un détecteur d'armes.   
  
" _Objet de la visite ? " Demanda-t-il sèchement.   
  
" _Oune commande tex-mex. "   
  
" _Quel bureau ? " Demanda à nouveau le gardien avec suspicion.   
  
" _Yo no lo sé señor, jé sais juste qué es por oune bureau dans l'aile dé détenou. " Répondit Dave en conservant naturellement un accent hispanique.   
  
" _Y a pas de *détenus* ici, " rétorqua sèchement le gardien. " Juste des immigrants illégaux. " L'homme sembla un instant peser le pour et le contre, puis fit signe à un autre homme dans la cabine pour qu'il ouvre la barrière. " C'est l'aile nord, sûrement le bureau A102. "   
  
" _Gracias. " Répondit rapidement Dave en passant sous la barre blanche et rouge qui se levait.   
  
Il suivit les indications du gardien et trouva rapidement l'aile nord du bâtiment. Tous les murs étaient gris et froids, la lumière blanche et faible, l'air lourd et vicié. _ Il n'y a peut-être pas de détenus ici mais ça ressemble furieusement à une prison !_ Pensa Dave en continuant d'avancer prudemment. Il s'arrêta devant un panneau et le lit attentivement :   
  
_ Quartiers de transition. Etage 2 couloir B._   
  
Dave monta dans un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 2. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit avec précaution. Il s'avança dans le couloir et plusieurs caméras accrochées au mur pivotèrent vers lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver ici, il devrait normalement être dans le couloir A mais il pourra toujours dire qu'il s'était perdu.   
  
Des murmures parvenaient du fond du couloir et Dave avait l'impression d'être dans un film de suspense, où le héros allait ouvrir la porte du fond du couloir et se retrouver face au tueur. Il actionna enfin la poignée et ce qu'il vit le clouât sur place. Sur une longueur d'environ vingt mètres, deux cellules collectives se partageaient chacune un côté du couloir. Des mains étaient accrochées aux barreaux et le silence se fit quand tous les captifs virent Dave. Hommes, femmes, enfants étaient parqués ici *en attendant*. Il tenta de calmer les sentiments d'horreurs qui le submergeaient pour faire ce qu'il devait faire :   
  
" _Kun Wang ? " Demanda-t-il en espérant ne pas écorcher le nom de famille de Ji-Ji. Il n'eut aucune réponse. " Kun Wang ? " Répéta-t-il. A sa droite un homme s'approcha des barreaux. Il avait le même regard que Ji-Ji et Dave vint vers lui sans se méfier.   
  
" _Kun Wang, " dit calmement l'homme en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.   
  
" _Vo-tre en-fant Ji-Ji, " commença Dave en insistant sur chaque syllabe. " Ji-Ji est a-vec nous ! "   
  
" _Ne vous fatiguez pas, " répondit l'homme dans un anglais parfait. " Je sais parler votre langue. Comment va ma fille ? Où est-elle ? "   
  
" _Elle est chez une amie. Nous avons pris soin d'elle mais elle pleure beaucoup car elle veut vous voir. " Expliqua Dave soulagé que l'homme parle anglais.   
  
" _Je vais être rapatrié demain matin à la première heure en Chine, " répondit l'homme avec amertume.   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que deux hommes armés entrèrent en trombe. Ils se précipitèrent sur Dave qui laissa tomber son sac de tex-mex. Il mit ses bras devant son visage par instinct pour parer aux coups mais ressentit quand même une vive douleur à l'œil gauche. Ces gardiens n'étaient vraiment pas doux et il préféra ne pas opposer de résistance. Ils le fouillèrent et prirent ses papiers qu'il avait dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Puis le jeune docteur sentit les gardiens l'empoigner par les aisselles en lui tordant les bras dans le dos, et ils le traînèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Puis ils sortirent à l'étage inférieur et on le jeta dans une pièce nue où seul un bureau trônait au milieu. L'un des deux hommes jeta ses papiers d'identités dessus. Sur le mur de droite une immense glace sans teint en recouvrait toute la longueur. Un homme à la physionomie peu accueillante se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son permis de conduire.   
  
" _David Aorte Malucci… Cela ne sonne pas très mexicain, " remarqua-t-il avec un sourire cynique. Il fit un geste de la main pour inviter le docteur à s'asseoir. Celui ci obtempéra aussitôt. " De plus peu après que vous ayez franchi l'entrée, notre gardien a téléphoné pour savoir si quelqu'un avait bien commandé de la nourriture tex-mex. Mais apparemment personne n'avait envie de manger mexicain cette nuit… Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous êtes-vous introduit sans autorisation dans un bâtiment fédéral et que faisiez vous à papoter avec des immigrés chinois ? Vous êtes journaliste ? Qui est votre employeur ? "   
  
" _Je suis médecin… "   
  
" _Si le comité d'hygiène voulait faire une enquête nous… " S'emporta aussitôt l'homme visiblement contrarié.   
  
" _Non ! Non ! Vous n'y êtes pas ! Je me suis introduit ici pour raisons personnelles. " Le coupa Dave. " Je cherches les parents d'une petite fille qui nous a été amenée à l'hôpital. Et apparemment ses parents sont ici, du moins son père… "   
  
" _Cette enfant doit nous être confiée. Où est-elle ? "   
  
" _Je dois passer un coup de fil avant, " rétorqua Malucci peu impressionné par le ton de l'homme. " Je ne vous dirais rien avant ! " L'homme sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il soupira et fit un petit signe à l'adresse de gens sûrement postés derrière la vitre sans teint. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardiens de toute à l'heure empoignèrent de nouveau Dave par les aisselles. " Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! " S'énerva-t-il en voyant l'homme confier ses papiers à une tierce personne.   
  
" _Vous pouvez cesser votre petit numéro, vous allez au commissariat jeune homme, " rétorqua-t-il sur un ton las. " Je ne sais toujours pas pour quel torchon vous travaillez mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer illégalement dans un bâtiment fédéral ! "   
  
" _Mais je suis *pas* journaliste ! ! ! " Dave eut à peine le temps de le dire qu'on l'avait déjà traîné de force hors de la pièce.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
_ Pourvu que Dave ne se fasse pas prendre _ Soupira pensivement Jing-Mei en observant Ji-Ji qui s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de lui. La peur lui nouait le ventre et l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. La sonnerie du téléphone la fit brusquement sursauter et elle se dépêcha de répondre avant que cela ne réveille Ji-Ji.   
  
" _Allô ! Dave c'est toi ? " Demanda-t-elle anxieuse. _ Mais depuis quand je m'inquiètes pour Malucci…_   
  
" _Salut Jing-Mei… J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles, " répondit-il sur un ton peu enthousiaste. " Je commence par quoi ? "   
  
" _La bonne, " dit-elle en se demandant déjà quelles pouvaient être les mauvaises nouvelles.   
  
" _J'ai retrouvé le père de Ji-Ji. Ca c'est la bonne… Et les deux mauvaises c'est qu'il est bien dans un camp d'immigrés illégaux et que je suis emprisonné dans un commissariat. "   
  
" _Ta fameuse imitation du livreur de tacos n'a pas vraiment marché on dirait, " rétorqua Jing-Mei partagée entre l'envie de rire ou de pleurer. " Dis moi où tu es exactement. Je vais confier Ji-Ji à ma sœur et j'arrive pour te sortir de là. "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
A peine une heure plus tard, Dave s'assit sur le siège passager avant de la voiture de Jing-Mei. Il observa un instant en soupirant son œil au beurre noir dans le rétroviseur. _ Quelles brutes ces gardiens ! _ Puis il se retourna vers Jing-Mei qui avait déjà mis le moteur en marche :   
  
" _Je te rembourserais pour la caution, " dit-il sur un ton plein de remords.   
  
" _Avec quoi ? La paye du prochain mois ? Je te signale que tu n'as plus de travail… Laisse tomber. " Répondit Jing-Mei un peu désagréable.   
  
" _Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait traverser toute la ville pour venir payer ma caution, " s'excusa de nouveau Dave alors que la voiture s'immisçait dans la circulation quasi inexistante de cette heure matinale.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis énervée, " le rassura-t-elle avec un demi sourire. " C'est contre toute cette merde, ce système… Je suis impuissante et cela me frustre terriblement. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de confier Ji-Ji aux services de l'immigration ! " Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un rictus de colère.   
  
" _Moi aussi… "   
  
Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la sœur de Jing-Mei en silence. Elle gara la voiture dans un parking souterrain sous le luxueux immeuble résidentielle. Puis le couple prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de l'appartement de Lucy Chen.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire… " Murmura Dave le regard vide.   
  
" _J'ai peut-être une idée. " Répondit alors mystérieusement Jing-Mei. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Devant l'appartement Lucy leur ouvrit avant qu'ils ne sonnent.   
  
" _Vous voilà enfin ! " S'exclama-t-elle soulagée. " Ji-Ji ne cessait de vous réclamer ! " La jeune fille apparut alors derrière la silhouette de la sœur de Jing-Mei et se jeta en souriant dans les bras de Dave.   
  
" _Dis moi Lucy, est-ce que l'ambassadeur Wong doit toujours une faveur à papa ? " Demanda Jing-Mei en déposant son manteau dans un fauteuil alors que Dave tenait toujours Ji-Ji dans ses bras.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas pourq-… Non… Tu ne penses pas que… " Balbutia Lucy en devinant les intentions de sa sœur. Jing-Mei hocha malicieusement la tête. " Et tu vas réveiller papa à cinq heures du matin pour qu'il dérange monsieur Wong et que… Non, papa ne voudra jamais ! "   
  
" _Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends strictement rien à la conversation, " interrompit Dave se sentant un peu écarté du sujet.   
  
" _Monsieur Wong est ambassadeur de Chine à Washington, " expliqua Jing-Mei rapidement. " Il doit une faveur à mon père qui lui a sauvé la mise dans une sombre affaire de prêts… "   
  
" _Et ce monsieur Wong a facilement les moyens d'obtenir des visas de résidences pour Ji-Ji et son père. " Termina Dave se regonflant soudainement d'espoir.   
  
" _Tu as tout compris ! " Dit-elle en adressant un sourire radieux à Ji-Ji. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ces élans soudains de joies mais se mit à sourire quand même. Malgré tout le plus dur restait à faire : convaincre le père de Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Ji-Ji était de nouveau restée chez Lucy alors que Jing-Mei et Dave venaient de sonner à la porte de l'immense résidence familiale Chen. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'une servante ensommeillée veuille bien leur ouvrir :   
  
_ " _Mademoiselle Chen ! "_ S'exclama-t-elle en chinois pour le malheur de Dave. _ " Mais que faîtes vous ici à cette heure ? Il n'est rien arrivé de grave ? "_   
  
_ " _Ne vous inquiétez pas Yue, il faut juste que je parle à mon père le plus vite possible ! "_ Répondit Jing-Mei en entrant suivie de près par Dave. Yue les conduisit dans l'un des salons et le couple s'assit dans un canapé de velours indigo alors que la servante repartait pour réveiller monsieur Chen.   
  
" _Plutôt luxueux chez tes parents, " remarqua Dave en observant une grande vitrine murale remplie de bibelots de faïence et de peintures traditionnelles.   
  
" _Ton œil au beurre noir a gonflé, " remarqua-t-elle en appuyant légèrement dessus. Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul. " Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal. En rentrant je te soignerais ça. "   
  
" _C'est ma nuit… " Soupira Dave. " D'abord je me fais mordre, ensuite virer, puis frapper par un gardien, emprisonné… J'espère que ça va s'arrêter là. "   
  
" _Tu l'as aussi cherché, " rétorqua Jing-Mei en riant nerveusement.   
  
" _Avoue que c'était pour la bonne cause, " répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Un silence gênant les enveloppa de nouveau. Jing-Mei glissa alors sa main dans celle de Dave, mais elle la retira aussitôt en entendant les pas lourds de son père.   
  
Il était de petite taille, une calvitie bien entamée sur le dessus du crâne, habillé dans un pyjama de flanelle noire recouvert d'une robe de chambre pourpre, et visiblement très contrarié d'être réveillé à cette heure. Monsieur Chen s'assit en face dans un fauteuil recouvert du même velours indigo que le canapé. Il toisa Dave de la tête aux pieds durant un bref instant, assez pour remarquer son bandage à la main et son œil au beurre noir. Puis il s'adressa à sa fille :   
  
_ " _C'est qui lui ? Un autre père potentiel pour un futur bébé que tu vas abandonner ? "_ S'exclama-t-il sur un ton cassant. Dave n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit mais se doutait que cela le concernait en partie.   
  
_ " _Papa ! Je n'ai pas abandonné mon enfant, je l'ai confié à un couple stérile ! "_ Puis elle reprit en anglais pour que Dave se sente moins exclu. " Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer de ça avec toi, j'ai un grand service à te demander et si cela n'avait pas été si urgent, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé à cette heure. "   
  
" _En effet, cela a intérêt à être important… " Confirma son père luttant contre l'envie de repartir se coucher sans même les écouter.   
  
" _Nous avons soigné à l'hôpital une petite fille qui se nommait Ji-Ji. C'est une immigrée chinoise qui est venue illégalement aux Etats-Unis avec son père. Mais celui ci est entre les mains des services de l'immigration. Et il va être extradé à l'aube pour retourner en Chine. De plus, nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à laisser Ji-Ji à l'immigration ! "   
  
" _Et en quoi puis-je être utile ? " Demanda monsieur Chen qui avait suivi l'explication de sa fille avec intérêt.   
  
" _Monsieur Wong te doit une faveur… " Jing-Mei n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père secouait déjà la tête de refus.   
  
" _Je ne vais pas le déranger pour votre petite histoire ! " Rétorqua-t-il. " Monsieur Wong a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de deux immigrés clandestins ! "   
  
" _Mais mettez-vous à leurs places ! " Intervint soudainement Dave ne pouvant plus se contenir. " Imaginez que vous soyez ce père et que Jing-Mei soit Ji-Ji ! Voudriez-vous être rapatrié dans un pays dans lequel vous crevez de faim ? Voudriez-vous que votre fille se fasse trimbaler des Etats-Unis jusqu'en Chine par les services de l'immigration ? Etre enfermé dans une cellule comme des criminels ? Tout ça parce que vous voulez une meilleure vie pour votre fille ? "   
  
Dave se tut en s'apercevant qu'il avait un peu trop haussé le ton de sa voix. Mais le père de Jing-Mei ne sembla pas s'en être offusqué et après sa tirade, il regardait le jeune docteur sous un nouveau jour. Se battant entre sa conscience et ses principes, monsieur Chen resta quelques instants silencieux. Suspendus à ses lèvres, Jing-Mei et Dave attendaient patiemment sa réaction sans bouger. Même leurs respirations s'étaient arrêtées. Puis le vieil homme d'affaires reprit la parole :   
  
" _D'accord. Je vais tout de suite téléphoner à monsieur Wong… " Jing-Mei et Dave poussèrent ensemble un cri de joie et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Monsieur Chen sembla un peu contrarié par ces démonstrations d'affections et dut hausser la voix pour continuer à se faire entendre. " Mais je dois avoir le nom de famille de Ji-Ji et le prénom de son père ! "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Le blanc soleil de neuf heures peinait à se hisser au zénith du ciel gris. Malgré la fine pluie et le vent glacial, Jing-Mei et Dave se tenaient près de la voiture de la jeune femme à une centaine de mètres des froids bâtiments de l'immigration. Juste à côté d'eux, Ji-Ji était assise sur le capot dans des vêtements express achetés pour elle par Lucy. La sœur de Jing-Mei était près de monsieur Chen tous deux appuyés contre une longue limousine lustrée.   
  
La barrière blanche et rouge se leva avec lenteur et la silhouette de Han Kun Wang se dessina enfin au milieu des gardiens de l'immigration. L'homme s'arrêta un instant pour observer derrière lui les murs gris du camp. Puis il se retourna et son regard se porta d'abord sur Dave qu'il reconnut, Jing-Mei qu'il supposa être *l'amie* et enfin sa fille. Ji-Ji n'en tenant plus descendit du capot et parcourut rapidement la centaine de mètres qui la séparait de son père. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la souleva dans ses bras. D'où ils étaient, les trois membres de la famille Chen et Dave purent entendre leurs rires et leurs cris de joies.   
  
En portant sa fille dans ses bras, Han Kun Wang s'approcha de monsieur Chen sachant que c'était grâce à lui qu'il marchait à présent hors du camp. Il posa Ji-Ji au sol et s'inclina respectueusement face au père de Jing-Mei. Il lança au passage un regard reconnaissant à Jing-Mei et Dave. Monsieur Chen le pria d'une tape sur l'épaule de se redresser.   
  
_ " _Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ma fille, "_ remercia Han sur un ton envahi par la gratitude. Dave n'avait pas besoin de traduction pour savoir ce qu'il disait.   
  
_ " _Ce n'est rien, "_ répondit monsieur Chen. _ " J'ai appris que vous étiez diplômé dans le secteur de l'industrie du pointe, notamment en ce qui concerne la miniaturisation. Vous allez sûrement m'être utile. "_ Han avait très bien compris que le père de Jing-Mei était en train de lui offrir un emploi et il ne put retenir quelques larmes.   
  
_ " _C'est trop monsieur Chen, je ne serais jamais comment vous remercier ! "_   
  
L'homme d'affaires invita monsieur Kun Wang et sa fille de continuer de discuter dans la limousine, alors que Lucy Chen monta juste à côté du chauffeur. La luxueuse voiture démarra doucement et Jing-Mei et Dave la regardèrent s'éloigner. Près de l'entrée du camp d'immigrés les gardiens de la barrière étaient rentrée dans leur cabine. Le parking où la voiture de la docteur se trouvait garé était désert et continuellement balayé par une légère brise. Les champs de céréales encerclaient cet endroit mort et stérile.   
  
" _Si on rentrait ? " Proposa Dave en frissonnant de froid.   
  
" _Ton œil a encore gonflé, " remarqua Jing-Mei en sentant son cœur soudainement léger.   
  
" _Tu as promis de me le soigner, "rétorqua Malucci en posant précautionneusement son index sur la paupière noire et endolorie.   
  
" _Dépêchons-nous de rentrer. Plus vite je m'occuperais de ton œil, plus vite il guérira. " Jing-Mei allait ouvrir la portière avant de sa voiture quand elle sentit la main de Dave la retenir par l'avant-bras. " Mais qu'est-ce que… "   
  
Sa phrase mourut en même temps que les lèvres de Dave se collèrent aux siennes. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit tout son corps et ses jambes faillirent vaciller. Mais les bras de Malucci l'encerclaient fermement au niveau de la taille et leurs deux corps s'étaient fondus en un seul. Ils s'explorèrent mutuellement jusqu'à que le manque de souffle les força à se séparer.   
  
" _J'en avais trop envie, " dit Dave en continuant de maintenir Jing-Mei contre lui. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire *made in Malucci* n'avait jamais été aussi franche. Elle promena distraitement son index sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme.   
  
" _Moi aussi, " répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Voili voilà j'espère avoir réussi pendant quelques instants à vous plonger dans la vie de Ji-Ji et les déboires de Jing-Mei et Dave. J'espère que le ton de l'histoire n'était pas trop larmoyant. C'est idiot parce que j'aurais pu faire de cette fanfiction une histoire en plusieurs chapitres mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas le cœur de la découper ç_ç N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires ! ! ! Surtout pour cette fanfiction car j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent. 


End file.
